El Rompimiento
by DiAbLiTa MeNoR
Summary: esta es la continuacion de mi primera historia CITA PARA NO OLVIDAR y al final hay sumarys de mis proximas historias despues o durante la viuda negra y las hijas de amapolo pero las voy a publicar lo dejo a su votacion


_**EL ROMPIMIENTO**_

Bueno aquí vamos con otra historia esta si me costo imaginarla se me ocurrio mientras veía un episodio del chavo del 8 cuando doña florinda y el profesor jirafales terminan perdón si esto le quita seriedad al fic pero se me ocurrio de repente no sean crueles conmigo soy primeriza en esto esto es la continuación de mi primera historia "UNA CITA PARA NO OLVIDAR" ADEMAS CREO QUE ESTA SEMANA TAMBIEN ACTUALIZARE "LA VIUDA NEGRA" y CREO QUE TAMBIEN " LAS HIJAS DEL AMAPOLO" ADEMAS AL FINAL PONDRE UNOS BREVES RESUMENES DE UNAS HISTORIA QUE NO SE CUAL ESCRIBIR PRIMERO PERO LO DEJARE A SU VOTACION.

Aclaraciones: estos personajes no me pertenecen,

Edades:

Las chicas: 18

Los chicos: 19

…..

-oigan no es increíble que Kaoru y Butch tengan una relación-dijo un joven pelirojo que le correspondia el nombre de Brick.

\- pues si, ya no están de tan mal humor-dijo una chica peli-roja de nombre Momoko.

-ambos no se dan cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor cuando se miran a los ojos- dijo un chico rubio de nombre Boomer..

-además Kaoru acepto arreglarse para su cita de esta noche se fue al salón de belleza- dijo una chica rubia de nombre Miyako.

Desde que derrotaron a Him los RRBZ y las PPGZ se habían vuelto amigos pero se volvieron pareja todos aunque los mas melosos no son Miyako ni Boomer si se pudiera decir sino eran los rudos del grupo Kaoru y Butch cada vez que se miraban estaban ajenos a todo, solo existían ellos dos desde su primera cita en el bosque no se paraban de decir cuanto se amaban.

Los cuatro se encontraban en casa de Kaoru sus hermanos les estaban haciendo compañía.

-espero que ese su hermano no se propase con mi hermana- dijo un chico de ojos verde oscuro de cabello verde y punteagudo de nombre Dai hermano mayor de Kaoru.

-y si la hace sufrir peor le va a ir-dijo alguien parecido a Dai solo mas pequeño, igual ojos verdes y cabello verde Punteagudo de nombre Shou hermano menor de Kaoru.

-si Kaoru debe darse prisa porque no ha de tardar Butch- dijo Momoko viendo la hora.

En eso se escucha el sonido de la puerta y ven a Kaoru, pero la ven con la mirada perdida y trise, pero era realmente hermosa su cabello ya no estaba alborotado estaba liso con unos ligeros risos maquillaje verde claro y sus labios pintados de rosa, vestía una blusa color negro pero con una flor verde claro, una pantaloneta estilo militar y unos convers verde.

-KAORU estas PRECIOSA- dijo Miyako IMPRESIONADA.

-y estas a tiempo que no tarda en llegar Butch- dijo Momoko.

Kaoru tan solo escuchar el nombre de Butch se puso a llorar, todos se alarmaron y Kaoru se fue corriendo a su habitación pero tenia la puerta abierta.

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto Boomer alarmado porque era la primera vez que veía a Kaoru llorar.

-le voy a pregutar- dijo Shou, pero al salir de la Habitacion de su hermana el también se puso a llorar.

-Shou hermanito ¿Qué paso?- le pregunto Dai, al no tener respuesta el fue a hablar con su hermana, pero ocurrio lo mismo que con Shou.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Kaoru?- pregunto Momoko ya perdiendo los estribos.

-no lo se le voy a preguntar ¿qué le pasa?- dijo Brick empezando a caminar hacia la habitación de Kaoru-

Cuando entro todos se alarmaron al escuchar un…

\- QUE TE IMPORTA- grito furiosa Kaoru desde su habitacion.

PLAFFFFF

Brick salio volando de la habitación por la cachetada que le dio Kaoru después esta misma azoto la puerta.

-VEN SHOU, NO TE JUNTES CON ESA CHUSMA- grito Kaoru sollozando fuertemente.

Y Shou fue hacia brick hiso como Quico "chusma, chusma" y lo empujo y se dirijo a la habitación de su hermana (por eso dije perdón si le quitaba seriedad al fic).

-sea lo que sea que le haya pasado debe ser muy fuerte- dijo Brick adolorido por la cachetada que le dio Kaoru.

-ay carai- dijo Momoko pero en eso suena su celular-¿Alo?-contesta-

-¿quién es?- pregunto Miyako curiosa.

-es Mitch- dijo Momoko dejando a todos con la boca habierta-.

-¿Michelson?- pregunto Boomer para poder aclarar sus dudas.

-si el dice que sabe que paso con Kaoru- aclarando la pregunta de Boomer, y dejando a todos con la intriga de que le había pasado a su amiga peli-negra.

-¿y que dice?- dice Miyako impaciente

-al parecer Butch termino con ella- dice asombrando a todos.

-¿Qué hiso que?- pregunto Boomer asombrado.

-bueno nos vamos a casa, vámonos Boomer- dijo asustado jalando a Boomer de la casa de Kaoru.

Cuando llegan a casa.

-Oye Bick a que hora vendrá Butch tengo hambre- dijo Boomer ya con expresión de " me comeré lo primero que encuentre".

-no lo se acuérdate que a el le tocaba cocinar pero tenia una cita con Kaoru, pero como el termino con ella, no lo se creo que me toca cocinar a mi- dijo cirviendose café y también a su hermano Boomer, pero oyeron que tocaban la puerta Boomer fue a abrir y la imagen que encontraron estaba solo en sus sueños mas locos. Era butch que estaba con los ojos llorosos con una caja de chocolates en la mano izquierda y un ramo grande de tulipanes, ya que esas eran las flores favoritas de Kaoru y traía en una cajita aparte tenia una extraña flor parecía ser una rosa pero de color verde que esxtraño color para una rosa en fin, con una camisa verde de botones y un pantalón de lona roto (ya saben ese estilo), se veía que estaba muy mal, casi sin vida.

Butch se echo a llorar abrazando a su hermano mayor. Brick solo se limito a corresponder el abrazo y solo le quedaba apoyar a su hermano con su dolor. Butch se mantuvo llorando por mucho, mucho, pero mucho tiempo balbuceando tonterias hasta que sus hermanos se cansaron de oírlo.

-YA DEJA DE LLORAR BUTCH- grito Brick ya cansado de oírlo balbucear tonterías que no le entendia nadita nadita.

\- cuéntanos ¿Qué te paso?- dijo Boomer haciendo como que no sabe nada pero el ya sabe, solo quería ser una apoyo para su hermano.

\- es una desgracia hermanos una desgracia, una gran pero gran desgracia- decía Butch ya tranquilizándose un poco, pero si sigue dolido.

\- si Momoko dijo que todo termino entre tu la marimacha de Kaoru- dijo tratando de Bromear pero cuando dijo lo último, lo agarro del cuello de la camisa y estrellándolo contra la pared y lo miraba con ojos de asesino en serie.

-vuelve a decir eso y no veras otra vez la luz del sol- dijo Butch mega enojado, como se atrevia a decir esas cosas de su novia, o bueno ex -novia.

-bueno ya no le digo asi, pero suéltame que me estas lastimando- dijo Brick adolorido, pero Butch ante esa suplica de su hermano lo solto y se volvió a sentar en la mesa.

-ahora si dinos ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Boomer y a la vez incitándolo a Hablar.

-sufro mucho hermanos, de verdad soy tan desgraciado- dijo Butch de verdad destruido.

-bueno eres eso y muchas cosas mas pero ya cuéntanos- dijo Brick ya arto de la situación.

\- Sali a comprar los tulipanes, los chocolates hasta volé al otro lado del mundo para encontrar esa rosa verde y una cosa más pero se las enseñare luego, hasta que la vi su hermoso cabello, se veía tan hermosa que no lo resisti y fui hacia ella pero de repente vi a Dani Wilson y me dieron unas ganas enormes de asesinarlo lo vi alagarla, el intento besarla lo golpee ella se alegro de verme pero, pero… explote la golpee y le dije cosas horribles y le dije que terminábamos y que me arrepentia de todo lo que paso entre nosotros incluso…-quebro en llanto solo podía pensar en Kaoru cuando dijo lo ultimo.

-incluso ¿Qué?- pregunto Brick ya un poco asustado, será que Butch y Kaoru abran…

-incluso lo que hicimos esa noche del baile de SAN VALENTIN - dijo al fin no podía callarlo más.

-tu y Kaoru lo… - Boomer estaba pasmado pero no termino porque su hermano lo interrumpio.

-SI LO HICIMOS, y esta noche iba a hacer nuestra relación mas seria-dijo Butch desesperado lo habie admitido frente a sus hermanos.

-BUTCH ESTAS LOCO SABES LO QUE PUEDE SIGNIFICAR O CAUSAR-explico y a la vez reclamándole Brcik porque que pasaría si Kaoru…

-si lo se pero, cuantas probabilidades hay de que pase-dice Butch como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Butch esto es muy serio, pero saliendo del tema ¿como ibas a hacer tu relación más seria con Kaoru?-pregunta Boomer teniendo ojos de baboso se estaba volviendo de esas chicas que les gusta los "detalles" de una relación.

-iba a… a-empezó a decir Butch pero le dio pena.

-IBAS A QUE BUTCH- le pregunto pero a la vez le grito Brick impaciente.

-iba a… a pedirle matrimonio-dijo al fin Butch sacando de su bolsillo una cajita negra que contenia un anillo de compromiso, dejando a sus hermanos mudos y sorprendidos, esto no se lo esperaban, sabían que Butch amaba a Kaoru pero no tanto asi para pedirle matrimonio, ese si eran nuevo.

-Butch, bueno te queda pedirle perdón- dijo Brick dándole apoyo a su hermano.

-no lo va a hacer, de seguro no me quiere ver ni en pintura. Jamás me lo perdonará-dijo Butch volviendo a llorar.

Boomer y Brick estaban pasmados a lo que estaban viendo su hermano destuido por una chica que en opinión de el era única los dos solo rezaban porque sus novias hablen con la peli-negra.

…

Kaoru aún se encontraba llorando en su habitación siendo consolada por sus dos amigas a quienes ya les había contado todo bueno no todo, solo quería desaparecer de ahí dejar todo en lo mejor del caso morir, pero no aun tenía algo porque vivir y con lo que podría salir adelante.

-Kaoru se que sigues dolida pero debes ser fuerte-le dijo dulcemente Miyako que estaba abrazándola mientras ella, lloraba a mares por Butch.

-lo dicen ustedes, porque el hobre que aman no les dijo cosas horribles, les dijo que se arrepiente de todo lo que paso entre ustedes, pero Butch me dijo que hasta se arrepentia de…-se quedo callada estaba diciendo de mas.

\- ¿de qué? Kaoru responde-insito a hablar Momoko.

-ustedes ¿recuerdan el baile de SAN VALENTIN?-las dos solo asintieron-esa noche Butch y yo salimos temprano de ahí me llevo a un lugar y…-se quedo callada otra vez.

-Kaoru… no me digas que tu y Butch…-empezó a preguntar temerosa.

-me entregue a Butch ese día-las dos asustadas se taparon la boca-fui su mujer.

-Kaoru sabes lo que eso significa-empezo a decirle Momoko sorprendida.

-si lo se, pero eso fue lo mejor y a la vez lo peor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida-empezo a explicar Kaoru.

-pero fue ¿solo esa noche?-pregunto Miyako.

-si fue solo esa noche-dijo Kaoru.

Momoko y Miyako se fueron a sus respectivas casa, mientras Butch y Kaoru estaban recordando todo lo que paso mientras eran novios.

…

Butch estaba en su habitación sentado en la ventana viendo la luna llena pensando en su joven y bella verdecita.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Estaban los dos en una habitación abandonada con las ropas perdidas por la habitación en una colcha vieja tapados con una manta, ella recostada en su pecho mientras el acariciaba tiernamente su cabello.

-te amo Butch, yo no puedo vivir sin ti-dijo Kaoru en un suspiro abrazándolo.

-y yo a ti-dijo Butch abrazándola-aunque seas una cursi.

-yo soy la cursi-dijo incorporándose supuestamente indignada.

-si eres una cursi, totita-le dijo viéndola tiernamente.

-tonta, asi sabes que te odio-le dijo burlona-te odio porque eres un engreído y un sangron-le dijo divertida tomano su rostro besándolo.

El gustoso correspondio el beso, pero aumentándolo dándole mas pasión volviendo a hacer un acto de amor a los que los dos se entregaron.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

-"nunca olvidare ese dia"-pensó Butch con tristeza.

…

Kaoru estaba recostada en su cama viendo a su ventana la luna llena, su mano derecha la tenia en si vientre acariciándolo tiernamente, mientras derramaba unas lagrimas de dolor y alegría.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Kaoru estaba en una sala de espera fue larga hasta que escucho la llamada

-Kaoru Matsubara-llamo la enfermera-la espera la Doctora.

Entro a la clínica la doctora le indico que pasara.

-Digame en que la puedo ayudar- le pregunto la doctora.

-pues verá hace unos dos meses que he tenido varios síntomas, he tenido vomitos, mareos y algunos antojos- le empezó a explicar Kaoru, la doctora le dedico una calida sonrisa.

-recuéstese-le indico la doctora.

-¿Qué tengo doctora?-pregunto Kaoru preocupada.

-no tienes nada malo linda-le dijo subiendole la camisa y poniendo un gel en su vientre, el cual estaba frío lo que causo que Kaoru se estremeciera-lo único que debes hacer es cuidarte durante unos meses por los dos- le dijo la doctora pasando un aparato por su vientre.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Kaoru nerviosa.

-porque estas embarazada-le dijo mostrándole un monitor en el que se mostraba un pequeño puntito que indicaba que era su bebe su hijo.

A Kaoru se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas de alegría.

-se lo diras a tu pareja, bueno si es que…-no quiso continuar tenia miedo que fuera otra de esas poberes niñas que salieran embarazadas pero ella ya no era una niña era una mujer hecha y derecha.

-si se lo dire, se pondrá muy feliz, se puede saber que sexo es-le pregunto entusiasmada.

-no te lo puedo decir aun, ven el otro mes para verificar- le dijo la doctora.

-muchas gracias- le dijo Kaoru para después retirarse.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

-bueno basta de lagrimas porque quiero que tu vida sea bonita sin odios- le empezó a decir Kaoru a su bebe como si pudiera escucharla mientras se secaba sus lagrimas-viviremos felices con tus abuelos, tus tios, Momoko, Miyako, Brick, Boomer y tu…-iba a continuar pero se entristecio-te prometo que verás a tu papa, pero aun no se como decirle que tu eres su hijo o su hija pero si eres niño serás igual de guapo que tu papa eso tenlo por seguro.

Esa noche Kaoru no había podido dormir al igual que Butch ambos estaban destrozados pero aun se amaban, Butch como un cobarde decidio esperar a que las cosas se calmaran en vez de hacerlo en el acto, porque _**ESO ES LO QUE HARIA SI DE VERDAD LA AMARA.**_

...

Butch se había levantado deprimido fue a la cocina a desayunar, vio a sus hermanos y a Mojo y siempre se la pasaba suspirando con un aire depresivo hasta que Brick decidio hablar.

-oye hermano porque no vas y le pides perdon- le dijo Brick animandolo.

-no puedo Broo me da miedo-dijo Butch con tristeza, pena y verguenza.

-verdad que pega duro-dijo Mojo asustando a Boomer y a Brick ante eso Butch enfurecio.

\- OYEME, no te permito mono apestoso que pienses que una dama tan dignisima como Kaoru use metodos tan VULGARES como la fuerza bruta-dijo Butch reclamandole a Mojo.

-ohhh ¿Entonses quien sera la chica que me ha estado pegando todos estos años?-dijo siguiendole la corriente a Butch, dejando a este con la Boca abierta.

-ve hermano lo unico que hace es esperar que tu le supliques perdon-le dijo otra vez Brick sus palabras hicieron efecto esta vez.

-tienen razon he sido un _**COBARDE**_ ahora mismo voy a pedirle perdon- dijo decidio yendo hacia la salida-ademas lo mas que me pueda pasar es...-no termino porque Boomer lo interrumpio...

-es que Kaoru te deje como camote- le dijo Boomer como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-BOOMER-le reclamaron Brick y Mojo.

-talvez pero no me importa ademas...la amo-dijo decidido saliendo de la casa.

...

Butch pasaba por el parque yendo a la casa de Kaoru vio una Banqueta habia una muchacha se acerco oara ver y era ella...

Kaoru estaba triste pero ella sentía que había alguien detrás de ella volteo y era el…

-Kaoru… yo-empezó a decir Butch.

-Butch… te-tengo algo que…-empezó a decir Kaoru pero no termino porque feu interrumpida por un beso apasionado de Butch, tímidamente le correspondió.

-Kaoru lo lamento… lo lamento-se disculpo Butch arrepentido mientras la abrazaba.

-Butch… te extrañe demasiado-dijo Kaoru mientras soltaba unas lagrimas.

-te juro estoy arrepentido, nunca debi dudar de ti mi amor-dijo llorando también.

-Butch, te amo, y te perdono-dijo abrazandolo fuertemente.

-Kaoru te juro que no te arrepentiras-dijo abrazándola.

-vaya, vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí unos enamoraditos-dijo un hombre horrible apuntándolos con un arma.

-mire no quiero problemas-dijo Butch separándose de Kaoru.

-mira niño, entrégame a la chica y me ire-dijo mirando con lujuria a Kaoru.

-mire no se lo voy a permitir-dijo Butch poniéndose enfrente de Kaoru.

-mira yo creo que si-dijo apunto de disparar el arma, pero llego la policía y lo agarraron pero se le escapo un tiro y le dio a Butch en el brazo.

-Butch, vámonos-dijo preocupada tomándolo del brazo llevándolo al Bosque.

En el transcurso el quedo inconsciente y lo llevo a donde tuvieron su primera cita lo recostó en el césped rompió un pedaso de tela de su blusa u lo uso de venda.

-Butch no puedes abandonarme-susurro preocupada y sollozando.

Se acerco al lago y mojo otro pedaso de tela y lo puso en su frente.

-"ojala te lo hubiera dicho antes, este lugar fue donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso, donde me pediste ser tu novia y donde cantamos"-penso Kaoru con tristeza y una idea surco su mente.

_**Quiero mirarte, quiero soñarte**_

_**Vivir contigo cada instante**_

_**Quiero abrazarte, quiero besarte, quiero tenerte**_

_**Junto a mí.**_

_**Pues amor es lo que siento, eres todo para mí.**_

Empezó a caminar hacia Butch mientras cantaba y se acerco a el y le dio un beso cargado de amor.

-no puedes dejarme Butch, tienes que vivir, por mi, por nuestro hijo asi que despierta por favor tarado, baboso, imbesil –dijo llorando recostada en su pecho.

-ase mucho que no me llamabas así-empezó a hablar Butch- y con ese relato tan bonito quien no va a querer vivir…jamás pensé que podrías ser tan romántica amor-dijo depues viéndola a los ojos- te amo mi _**verdecita**_-dijo sonriendo.

-y yo a ti mi idiota- dijo besándolo con amor.

-Kaoru Matsubara aceptarías el honor de ser mi esposa-dijo alfin su propuesta tan esperada.

-si Butch, acepto y tu ¿como crees que será tu hijo?-le preguntó.

-mi hijo, nuestro hijo-dijo besándola.

_**7 meses después.**_

-es un niño-dijo el doctor a Butch.

-un niño-le afirmo Kaoru mientras le entregaban a su hijo.

-¿como lo llamaremos?-le pregunto Butch.

-pensaba en llamarlo Hikaru-le dijo Kaoru.

_**1 mes después.**_

-tu Kaoru Matsubara aceptas a Butch Him como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe-dijo el sacerdote.

-acepto-dijo Kaoru.

-y tu Butch Him aceptas a Kaoru Matsubara como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe-volvio a decir el sacerdote.

-acepto-afirmo Butch.

-por el poder que me a concedido Dios los declaro marido y mujer-dijo el sacerdote-puede besar a la novia.

Se miraron y besaron los aplausos de sus amigas sus hermanos se hicieron presente Kaoru miro a su padre y estaba muy feliz sonteniendo al pequeño Hikaru.

Empezó una música muy familiar para ambos y empezaron como en su primera cita.

_**tanto tiempo caminando junto a ti **_

_**aún recuerdo el día en que te conocí **_

_**el amor en mi nació **_

_**tu sonrisa me enseño **_

_**tras las nubes siempre va a estar el sol**_

empezó a cantar Kaoru mientras veía a su ahora esposo y este la miraba tiernamente.

_**te confieso que sin ti no se seguir**_

_**luz en el camino tu eres para mi**_

_**desde que mi alma te vio**_

_**tu dulzura me envolvió**_

_**si estoy contigo se detiene el reloj**_

_**lo sentimos los dos**_

continuo Butch con la canción mientras recordaba momentos hermosos con ella.

_**El corazón nos hablo**_

Continuo Kaoru mientras ellos empezaban a bailar.

_**Quiero mirarte **_

_**Quiero soñarte **_

_**vivir contigo cada instante **_

_**Quiero abrazarte **_

_**Quiero besarte **_

_**Quiero tenerte junto a mi **_

_**pues amor el lo que siento **_

_**eres todo para mi **_

_**Quiero mirarte **_

_**Quiero soñarte **_

_**vivir contigo cada instante **_

_**Quiero abrazarte **_

_**Quiero besarte **_

_**Quiero tenerte junto a mi **_

_**tu eres lo que necesito **_

_**pues lo que siento es... **_

_**Amor..**_

Empezaron a bailar Butch y Kaoru empezando a cantar .

_**En tus ojos veo el mundo de color**_

Viéndola Butch a los ojos.

_**En tus brazos descubrí yo el amor**_

Ahora le tocaba a Kaoru después a butch.

_**¿verá en mi ella lo mismo?**_

Kaoru.

_**¿querrá el estar conmigo?**_

Los dos se miraban.

_**Dime que tu lates por mi también**_

_**Lo sentimos los dos**__**  
**__**El corazón nos habló**__**  
**__**y al oído suave nos susurró**_

_**Kaoru:**_

_**Quiero mirarte**__**  
**__**Quiero soñarte**__**  
**__**vivir contigo cada instante**__**  
**__**Quiero abrazarte**__**  
**__**Quiero besarte**__**  
**__**Quiero tenerte junto a mi**__**  
**__**pues amor es lo que siento**__**  
**__**Eres todo Para mi...**_

A los dos les encantaba esa canción

Quiero mirarte  
Quiero soñarte  
vivir contigo cada instante  
Quiero abrazarte  
_**Quiero besarte**__**  
**__**Quiero tenerte junto a mi**__**  
**__**pues amor es lo que siento**__**  
**__**eres todo para mi**_

_**Quiero mirarte**__**  
**__**Quiero soñarte**__**  
**__**vivir contigo cada instante**__**  
**__**Quiero abrazarte**__**  
**__**Quiero besarte**__**  
**__**Quiero tenerte junto a mi**__**  
**__**tu eres lo que necesito pues lo que siento es...**__**  
**__**Amor ... **_

Los aplausos se hicieron presentes ambos se miraban tiernamente ambos sabían que su destino era estar juntos su futuro con su hijo su rompimiento era algo que no querían volver a repetir...

…

Eso es todo bueno los sumarys son estos lo dejo a votación dejare que piensen en títulos y me los manden que no los tengo solo los resúmenes y si hay menor votación tendre que elegir entre tantas historia.

_**El era un lobo sangre pura y ella no lo era pertenecia a la raza sucia como los puros lo llamaban el se sintió atraído hacia ella ellos tienen un amor prohibido el padre de el se entera y quiere exterminar a su raza lo mas pronto posible se aseguraría que la hija de su enemigo se acercara a su hijo no quería que la historia volviera a repetirse.**_

…

_**Butch se mostraba distante con Kaoru el la amaba, ella lo amaba pero pensaba que no la quería, Brick estaba interesado en Kaoru ya que Momoko se fue por un largo tiempo y pensaba conquistarla Butch enfurece ante ello se arrepiente de haberla ignorado y ahora peleara por ella aunque sea contra su hermano**_

…

_**Boomer amaba a Miyako y Kaoru a Butch pero a ambos se les rompe el corazón al ver que Butch beso a Miyako y se le declaro pero Miyako amaba a Boomer pero Butch era otra historia el todavía amaba a Kaoru pero con lo que ella y su hermano se convirtieron el esta destrosado: Boomer ahora era un emo despiadado y Kaoru igual ambos actúan horrible y esto le rompe el corazón a Miyako pero Butch sentía que se pudria por dentro y mas cuando ellos eran pareja… **_

…_**.**_

_**Esto es para aquellas que han visto el anime de inuyasha es uno de mis preferidos el primero es (estos si tienen titulo XD)**_

_**LA PATRONA: ( esta es muy rara no tanta pero si un poco) en la ultima batalla contra Naraku y la perla de Shikon antes de morir lanza un ataque que la hace recordar quien es ella, su familia, sus enemigos su venganza también el recuerdo de un antiguo amor ella en su época se vengara y les ara saber quien es ella y que pasara con inuyasha ella seguirá enamorada de ese recuerdo o lo ama ahora a el ella es tres personas pero el primer nombre es Gabriela Suarez.**_

_**ME OCULTASTE LO QUE ERES: esta historia se origina no solo con la perla de Shikon sino también con el anillo único ella le oculto a inuyasha lo que era la princesa elfo de Lorien, el odia a los elfos porque el cree que fueron los causantes de la muerte de su padre, ella en un asunto desesperado rebela lo que es.**_

_**Solo estas historias esque me da hueva escribir otro sumary bueno a su votacion**_

**_PD: quiero que voten para ver que historia hago primero despues de "LA VIUDA NEGRA" y manden sus ideas para ponerle titulos a las historias porque ami no se me ocurrio nada, nada, NADA y espero que me ayuden bueno voten y mandes sus sugerencias para los titulos _**

**_Besos..._**


End file.
